swat_kats_fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
SWAT Kats VS Ronin Warriors
by Kim Dreamcatcher Plot: Kat, T-Bone, and Razor fight against the Ronin Warriors. They become each other rivals. The Star Fox team rescues the SWAT Kats team for stopping the Ronin Warriors. TRANSCRIPTION: Kat: Well, T-Bone and Razor, This is going to be a perfect day! T-Bone: Yeah, Kat. (end of the flight of the Turbokat) Kat: Looks like this is it, fellas! Razor: (gasps) Oh, No! Look who's coming?! Kat, T-Bone and Razor: IT'S THE RONIN WARRIORS! Ryo: GET OUT OF OUR WAY! (pushes T-Bone) T-Bone: Hey! WHO ARE YOU, CLOWNS?! Ryo: The name's Ryo! Cye: Cye! Sage: Sage! Kento: Kento! Rowen: and Rowen! Ryo: And WE'RE THE RONIN WARRIORS! Kat: HEY! I know that you all are! I'm Kat! And these are my guys, T-Bone and Razor! Or else, Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson! T-Bone: I'm T-Bone! And these are my friends, Kat and Razor. Cye: What's the matter, sure-shots? Think you're all could fly better than us? Razor: Hey! I'M NOT A SURE-SHOT! I'm A FIRE-SHOT! Kat (angry): (to Ryo) Hey! You better not to call Razor, a "sure shot"! You're going to be so sorry! Ryo: Razor: (angry at Ryo) ''Forget it, wildfire breath! You Ryo: R ''(Razor punches Ryo) (Ryo and Razor begin to growl at each other, then kicking and punching at each other) Sage: Ha ha! You're such a big baby! T-Bone: I am not! Kat (angry): Hey, you halo butt! Why don't you pick on someone you own size?! (steps on Sage's foot very hardly) Sage: OWCH! Oooh... T-Bone: Thanks, Kat! Kat: Hey! Don't mention it! Razor: Kat: T-Bone: Ryo: By the Armor of Wildfire! Sage: By the Armor of Halo! Cye: By the Armor of Torrent! Kento: By the Armor of Hardrock! Rowen: By the Armor of Strata! Kat (to Ronin Warriors): You're going down, Ronin Klutz! Ryo (to Kat and the SWAT Kats): Oh, yeah? We'll see about that! (the battle begins: Kat and the SWAT Kats (T-Bone and Razor) vs Ronin Warriors) Razor: HI-YAH! (kicks Ryo's face) Ryo: Ugh! (punches Razor's face) T-Bone: Razor: Kat: T-Bone: I'm gonna use the MOUSE GRENADES! (holds mouse grenades are throws at Rowen) Rowen: Aaaah! T-Bone: Bullseye! Kat: Way to go, T-Bone! T-Bone: Yeah, Kat. Nobody takes a fuselage. Ryo: I need to call the four seasons! Four seasons! Come in! Dais: Did somebody said our name? I'm Dais! Sekhmet: I'm Sekhmet! Kale: I'm Kale! Anubis: And I'm Anubis! Dais: And together we are The Four Seasons! Razor: Hey, ya four season klutz! Kale: Razor: Dais: By the Armor of Serenity! Sekhmet: By the Armor of Piety! Kale: By the Armor of Obedience! Anubis: By the Armor of Loyalty! Dais: Three of you! Attack! Now! Razor: Callie: (gasps) ''Commander Tobias! What was that? Toby: I don't know, Miss Briggs. These SWAT Kats battling against the Ronin Warriors. Callie: Ronin Warriors? These Ronin Warriors are unfriendly and Lt. Felina: Yeah. We're going to help those SWAT Kats no matter what! Toby: Good thinking, Felina! Let's go! Kat: Sekhmet: Kat: T-Bone: Kento: Give up, T-Bone: NO! ''(Lt. Felina uses a rope to whip Kento) Kento: Ugh! T-Bone: Thank you, lieutenant! Lt. Felina: Hey. You're very cute. Kale: Not so fast, ya big baby! Lt. Felina: Huh? Hey! Who are ya callin' him a big baby?! Kale: Oh, yeah? Well I'm so sorry, Lt. Felina: HI-YAH! (kicks Kale's face) '' Kale: Ow! Lt. Felina: That'll teach Kale a lesson! Ryo: What's the matter, ''(both Cye and Ryo clucks like a chicken) Razor: Ready, Toby? Toby: Ready! (Toby and Razor fires together at Cye and Ryo) Callie: (sighs) ''I guess they're not very nicely after all. Illusion: Going somewhere, girly nerd? Callie: Huh? Anubis: It seems Callie: (Illusion and Anubis both Callie: Hey! Let me go, you Anubis: Say all you want, Callie: Callie: STAR FOX! SWAT KATS! HEELP! Razor: ''(gasps) '' Kat: Who is she's screaming for help?! Razor: I've gotta find her out! Callie: HEEEEEEEEELP! (Arwing Falco: Fox! Do you see what I see? Fox: I know, Falco. I- Slippy: Hey, Look! It Peppy: Who Fox: Alright, boys! Let's roll! Ryo: Fox: Not so fast, Ryo: Hey! Who are you? Fox: We're the Star Fox team! I'm Fox McCloud, He's Falco Lombardi, he's Peppy Hare, and he's Slippy Toad! Toby / Felina / Kat / T-Bone / Razor: YAAAAY! Kat: Razor: Uh, Kat? Do you think the Ronin Warriors are the good guys to befriends with the four seaso- Kat: ''(punches Razor's face) Ah, put a sock in it, Razor! (Arwing and the Turbokat fused together) Razor: Wow! Cool jet fusing! Fox: Krystal: Hey, Foxy. Wanna join them? Fox: You bet, Krystal! Fox / Razor: Turbo Arwing Kat activate! Callie: (dreamy) Aah, those beloved team. Go get 'em, everyone! Ryo: Razor: Razor: Ronin Warriors: NOOOO!! (Ronin Warriors defeated) Callie: Are..Are they gone? (SWAT Kats and the Star Fox cheered) Callie: Oh! Thanks to you all the SWAT Kats and the Star Fox! Fox: Aww, shucks, Callie. It was swell. Razor (sad): Aww..I miss the Ronin Warrio- Felina / Kat (angry at Razor): They ARE NOT! (punches Razor together) Razor: OW! (sighs) Fine. The SWAT Kats hate them all. Ann Gora: And so the SWAT Kats and the Star Fox could unite together, and befriended to each other, and save the entire MegaKat City, and the Ronin Warriors defeated. Category:Battle episodes Category:Battles Category:Kim Dreamcatcher Category:Crossovers